


Hope

by CrazyButterSock



Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock
Summary: I am a Soap Box for this one lolHordak examines the Emotion of Hope
Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766029
Kudos: 7





	Hope

Hope. A strange and otherworldly emotion. Derelict to one such as Hordak. In his entire life in all his memories he could count only 3 times he had felt that emotion of “Hope”.

The first time. A short hope. A small trifling one. On the day he detected the portal opening. He had dropped everything and rushed to the location not even bothering to wait for his forces to follow. But when he arrived the portal had already closed. Still he held onto that emotion just a little longer. Perhaps too long until he heard a small cry.

He approached and found bundled in blankets a single crying baby. He picked up the minuscule creature examining it. Had his brother sent him this? No, it would make no sense. So what had caused the portal? Who sent this child here? Could it really have been one of those one in a million chances that dropped it here?

He couldn’t fathom how but as he looked down at the infant in his arms and they looked back. Something stirred in him. Deep down in depths Hordak didn’t know he had. The baby stopped crying and stared up at him with the softest smile and Hordak almost felt... joy? Could that be possible? He pushed the emotion back down from whence it came.

With nothing else to show for this trip he turned as his forces finally caught up. He handed the child to one of the soldiers and returned to the skiff convinced this Hope was a false one. Oh how wrong he was.

The second time Hordak felt Hope was many years later. After he had met Entrapta. The only person on this miserable rock that he respected. She understood him. His technology. His work. She awed and gasped at every revelation. Not in horror but in curiosity. She wanted to know everything. To learn everything and wanted to with him. A different hope took him that day. The hope that they really could stay like this forever. He had no interest in war and the portal could take years to perfect. They had so much time. So much they could do. So much to learn and experiment with and descipher.

But it was short lived... betrayal shattered that hope against the rocks like glass. He didn’t know at the time just who had truly betrayed him. But regardless his hope was lost once more and he returned to his natural state. Brooding hatred. Until that day. It had taken so long. He had fallen so far.

Everything happened so fast. His brother returned but this did not give him hope. It only hurt. It hurt to learn of Catra’s betrayal. It hurt to learn his... partner was in a Island full of death. It hurt to see his brothers disappointment... it hurt to see his brother period.

It hurt to be reconditioned for servitude once more. It hurt to watch the world he’d begun to grow use to be shredded and upheaved by destruction. It hurt to see her again, in his arms but not his arms. Held in pain not in comfort. It hurt so much! It was maddening! but then it came. That last hope. And this one was the best one.

That golden warrior he had so despised now came to him an angel of mercy. Purging the darkness from inside him and allowing his partner to leap into his arms once more. In all his existence he had never felt hope like this before. Real hope. True hope. A hope that could last forever. And as he looked at the angel. He saw them again. The tiny blue eyes that had looked up at him all those years ago. A hope not gained but... returned. I remember you. 

My hope. That was given to me that day. In a field. On this world. My home. This time I will not lose you.


End file.
